Broken Hearts
by HarryPotterNut1
Summary: **SEASON FOUR SPOILERS. TAKES PLACE IN THE WINTER-SEASON FINALE.** A one shot from the POVs of Regina, Belle, Robin, and Rumple, about crossing the town line. ...oOo... disclaimer- I do not own ouat


Broken Hearts

I didn't want to do this. I don't want to see him go. I had finally gotten a shot at my happy ending.

But now it was gone.

Gone once again.

* * *

><p>He lied to me. All this time, all of it had just been a lie. The trust, the love, the whole thing.<p>

All lies.

But what hurt the most was that I thought differently. I had truly believed that he had changed.

* * *

><p>Marian. Regina. Marian. Regina. Marian. Regina.<p>

Their names were playing on and endless repeat in my head. How could I choose between my wife and my love?

Regina is right. I have to go with her. I can't leave Marian alone.

But it just feels so _wrong…_

* * *

><p>Belle. My darling Belle. I didn't think she would do this. I didn't think she could.<p>

I had misjudged her. I loved her, but my greed overpowered that love.

I'm not ready to admit that I'm wrong. This power, it would have helped not just me, but both of us. We could have been happy. Alone, free, powerful, and happy.

I guess I was wrong, for once.

* * *

><p>I grasped his hand, trying desperately to let go. But I couldn't.<p>

Robin, please don't leave me. Stay with me, stay here, I need you with me. I love you… I love you… Just please-

No.

Shaking, I forced myself to loosen my grip. His fingers slipped from mine. My eyes met his for the last time. Then he was gone.

It was all I could do not to burst into tears as the eyes of my true love saw me no more. He was gone. It's for the greater good.

But why does being good always end with heartbreak?

I wish I was like Emma, or any other person living in Storybrooke. They always got what they wanted. Everyone did, except for me, all because of that darn book…

The book!

I reached into my coat and pulled out the folded page. Oh, how I wish I had done things differently that night! Out of all the bad things I had done, this, this is the one I regret. Not meeting Robin sooner.

Anyway, I needed to forget him now. That was all done. Blinking back tears, I closed my eyes and tore the page in half. And again, and again. The pieces fluttered from my hand and I turned away. I had to get used to this.

For evil never wins.

* * *

><p>You can't trust him, Belle. He lied to you. He doesn't trust you. He never did.<p>

He probably never even loved you.

I kept telling myself these horrible things, hoping, wishing, and praying that they weren't true.

But they were.

I couldn't take this. I let out a sob that I had been holding back for so long and tears spilled down my cheeks. All the anger I had been feeling disappeared. Now, there was only sadness. Sadness and disappointment.

The dagger felt so wrong in my hand. Was I really doing this? I had always thought that being tough and brave would be an amazing life.

But this, this was brave for me. Letting my love go so I would never see him again.

After all, how could I after all he has done?

He was almost over the line now. His foot crossed the invisible barrier… and then he was gone.

Even though it pained me, a small part of me was feeling relief.

I couldn't deal with anymore lies.

* * *

><p>I held back tears after leaving Regina. I couldn't let Roland, or Marian for that matter, see me cry. This was my new life now. Regina would surely try to forget me, as she willed me to forget her.<p>

But honestly, no matter how hard I tried, now or in the past, I couldn't. I wouldn't.

I would see her again. I have to find a way. Regina, my love, I will get back to you. I have to. Will Scarlet was right. "If you find someone you love enough to turn your whole life around for, it's worth it." It was. It is. But that person was Regina. Not Marian. I was doing this for her.

The thoughts would have pained me in the past, but I knew now that there was no use in denying it. Regina. I will find you.

* * *

><p>6 MONTHS LATER<p>

I couldn't help feeling a bit of regret after walking down the sidewalk in New York. I had moved on so quickly. Forgotten Belle so fast, and went back to business without a second glance back in her direction.

What had gotten into me? The author.

I agree with Regina. Villains don't win.

Well, except for me. My plans always work. But this one, I would need help with.

I had to get back into Storybrooke, and here were my answers. Ursula, Cruella, and Maleficent.

Belle could wait. This would come first.

It was then that I realized that I had been thinking that for a while now.

And maybe that's why she acted why she did…


End file.
